Her place among the Ashes
by hahahyper
Summary: Set before right after the sixth book; The Order is in ruins and Hermione is unsure where else to go. Until a twist of fate, where she meets up with the one she swore she would kill, and everything seems to fall into place.


**Okay so the other day I was looking my computer when I found this. This is my first fan fiction I ever wrote EVER! I wrote it when I was 13, (I'm 15 now) and this was before the 7th book came out and I had just finished reading the 6th book. I was re-reading it and then I decided to editand fix all the grammer mistakes.**

**So please tell me what you think of it. I honestly don't care if you totally hate it, but I will delete any unnecessarily mean comments. So yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione, or that sexy beast Draco Malfoy!**

* * *

It was quite obvious, ever since Dumbledore's death that everyone's lives were in danger, and ever since Hermione Granger came home from her sixth year of school she spent almost all of her time in her room, usually planning for whatever might happen in the near future, and preparing for the worst.

This night however, was unlike most nights. Her parents were out visiting friends, and this gave her a window of opportunity to come out of her room and not worry as much about others seeing her top secret plans and preparations.

Halfway through her letter to Lupin, she started thinking about a certain someone. She got up and paced around her room a few times, but was unable to find a good reason to sit down and try and attempt to finish the letter.

She sat down on her bed, and then it hit her how tired she truly was. She flopped back, and spent the next few minuets staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts began to wonder, and then she started thinking about Draco Malfoy.

Tears began to sting her bloodshot eyes as she thought about him. She felt a pang of guilt as she thought about him. It wasn't regret for not killing him when she had the chance.

No. Her guilt was because she missed him. As much as she wished she could hate him, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Actually she had been in love with him since her third year; not to long after she slapped him across his smug little face. There was just something about him that she noticed that just made her drool.

She couldn't tell anyone! Not even her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Wesley. She knew for a fact if they found out, they would never think of her as a friend ever again, and would see her as a traitor. That's what truly killed her on the inside, losing her best friends.

Yet after she slapped him, there she felt like there was almost an air of respect from him, and there had been several times when she caught him smirking his signature smirk at her. Only it wasn't in rivalry but almost friendly. And they seemed to have an almost unspoken friendship between them.

Yet after a while, she was almost positive he had feelings for her as well. Towards the end of their sixth year it seemed like it was true. And then he runs off with Dumbledore's murderer!

The deep gash of betrayal tore right through her soul. As she thought about all of this her eyes welled up with tears. Now he was on the run with a killer!

"I can't believe it." She whispered to herself as tears of sadness, shame, and guilt rolled down the sides of her face and onto her bedspread.

"Draco. Please come back to me" Her voice cracked a little as she murmured those words to no one in particular, and she started openly crying as she rolled over and buried her face into the soft fabric when suddenly it hit her!

Hermione didn't want to be apart of the Order anymore! Come to think of it; she hadn't heard a word from any of them since she left Hogwarts. It was almost as if they forgot about her. Trying not to let it get to her, she went back, thinking about Draco, only to find that sinking feeling of betrayal and guilt

"No! I just can't do it! I don't think I can! OH WHY!?" She sobbed into her pillow. Why should she care about such a jerk?! It's not like she would gain anything from it. And at the rate the Order was going they would be completely eradicated by the end of this year.

The thought only made her cry harder. After a good, long cry, she got up, wiped her eyes and looked at her in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, her cheeks red and tear stained. Her hair was slightly tangled and frizzing.

Utterly horrified at her reflection she quickly got up and went to the bathroom. She undressed and turned on the water to the hottest it could go without scalding herself, and washed her hair, and washed her face. Hermione was soon in her own warm soothing little world where nothing else seemed to matter.

When she was done she went back to her room, and threw on some pj's not caring whether or not they matched. She made her way back to her bed and then fell backwards, staring at the ceiling yet again. She felt as if she couldn't cry anymore, and was thankful that no tears fell.

She thought about Draco again. How his silver, steal eyes sparkled mischievously, and how his silvery blond hair was always so clean and had that healthy shine to it. What always got to her was his evil smile. Now it only haunted her.

"Draco where are you now? I miss you." She sighed shakily and drifted off into a restless slumber.

Hermione woke up a few hours later that night. The clock read; 11:09 PM. Her parents were always home around eleven-thirty. She got up and opened her door to be met with blackness and silences.

"Thank goodness." She murmured to herself. She was about to close the door when she heard sharp tapping.

She whirled around and checked the hallway only to find nothing. The tapping repeated.

"There it is again!" she exclaimed out loud. She turned around and looked over at the window and there outside the window on a broomstick was none other than Draco Malfoy!

"Draco Malfoy?!" She gasped and then she rushed over to the window, and quietly let him in. Upon closer inspection she noticed that his face was paler than before and he looked very tired, and had dark circles under his eyes. The mischievous glint in his silver eyes had all but disappeared. But it was him!

She didn't know weather to scream and punch him or cry and hug him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he hopped into her room and propped his broom on the wall. Hermione leaned against her wall, while he sat down on her bed.

After a brief pause, Draco looked up at her and with a sigh he said, "I came to see you."

"To see me? You ran off with Snape, and practically disappear off the face of the planet, and then you suddenly decide to show up at my window?!

How do I know you aren't just going to kill me or have me killed off like you did to Dumbledore?" She spat at him, not caring whether or not he liked her anymore. "Hermione."

"You pathetic little weakling! I should just kill you right now! You had better have one hell of a good excuse for this!" "Hermione, please!"

"All the horrible awful things that you have done that is the worst! I always thought that there was a little bit of good in you but I was wrong! You are pure evil! I guess that's what happens when you love someone!" Her voice began to shake and she sat down on her floor, and bit her lip, looking down at the floor trying to stop the tears form flowing. But it was in vain and with that she bent over and started crying to herself.

After a few minuets she finally looked up and saw a tear trickle down his face.

"I had no choice. The Dark Lord would kill me if I didn't. It-it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I was considering suicide, but that would be a sign of weakness. I couldn't do it! I didn't want to kill any one!" his voice crack and more tears rolled down his pale face.

"I wish I was dead. I'm a wanted man! Everyone is looking for me! You have no idea what that feels like to have everyone after you and a price on your head! I just managed to escape this morning and then I went looking for you and…" And his voice trailed off.

Hermione looked up at him and saw more tears trickling down his pale face. She couldn't believe it! Draco Malfoy, the boy shamelessly exploited his father's wealth, had no problems with pushing the other students around, and who jumped at the opportunity to call muggle born, mud-blood was crying!

She never imagined she would see him cry! Hermione felt completely helpless.

"And to top it all off I have liked you and still do, for years!" He blurted out in a clearly terrified whisper, his silver eyes never avoiding her gaze.

"But if any one found out about that, I will be put to death, because you're not a pureblood. Oh Gawd! What am I going to do?!" He shuddered as more tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Now Hermione knew everything. He loved her. She loved him. He needed love.

"So you love me? I always had a feeling that you did." She said with a slight smirk. Draco looked up and gazed deeply into her hazel eyes. She looked into his silver eyes.

The moonlight made the glint in his eyes shine noticeably, as his signature smirk tugged on his lips and made him look almost angelic.

The moment was so perfect, and Hermione knew she had to do it. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back it was the most delicious and best kiss she had ever had!

After a few moments of kissing they broke apart for air; Draco began to run his hand three her still damp hair.

Painting slightly, Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a little green velvet box. Inside there was a three stone trilogy ring, with an emerald on the left, a ruby on the right, and a diamond in the center.

Hermione was awe struck, never before had she seen such a beautiful ring.

"Run away with me?"

Hermione looked at him, then the ring, then the door, then back at Draco.

"Yes! Oh yes!" She breathed, as tears of joy rolled down her face, and she embraced him.

She quickly got up and quickly packed up everything she would need and then destroyed any trace of evidence that could be used to find her. When she was done, Hermione silently made her way to her parent's bedroom to find that they were home indeed.

Quiet as to not wake them, she performed a spell that packed their bags and then she performed a spell on them that would make them forget all about her, and move them somewhere in Australia.

After a quick run threw of her house to make sure there was no evidence of her ever living here, she ran back to her room where Draco was waiting. She shrunk her bags so they would be able to fit in her beaded purse.

"You ready?" He asked impatiently, as she did so.

"Yes I am. Let's go." They quickly mounted the broom and were off, and flew off into the darkness never to be seen again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please read/review please! It always makes me so happy when you do!!!**


End file.
